


As I Sit and Ponder

by shygirlinabox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Marriage, M/M, Omega!Oikawa, Tournaments, alpha!iwazumi, kingdom au, prince!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shygirlinabox/pseuds/shygirlinabox
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is the next Omega in line to be put through Aoba Johsai's Beliquise Tournament to find the perfect alpha suitor for him. The only problem, he absolutely hates it. He'll do anything to get out of having his future decided for him, but will a certain alpha change everything for him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter work so if i start slacking please send me 10000 messages to make me write again. The ABO dynamics are really subtle in this so don't come looking for anything too extreme.

The kingdom of Aoba Johsai had always been known to be a peaceful one. Never engaging in war unless to help an ally, always sending extra supplies to less fortunate counties, and of course sharing wealth equally amongst its citizens. But the one thing above all that people everywhere come to see, is the Beliquise Tournament. 

It had all started around when the country was first founded with the Oikawa family being the strong leaders of the nation. When it came time for the passage of power to move to the next generation, however, they were stumped. Their daughter was something so rare, barely anyone had heard of it occurring. She was an Omega in a family full of Alphas. (As the years went on, they would have found out that it actually wasn't a rarity in the Oikawa family to be precise.) The King and Queen knew they couldn't leave the country up to one lone Omega no matter how strong she truly was. It would be incentive for multiple attacks on an otherwise innocent country. 

And that was how it started.   
The King called for all worthy Alphas all across the province to gather for what he called the Beliquise Tournament. It was to be a battle of strength between all willing Alphas to find the one worthy enough to marry the Princess. After a suitor was finally chosen at the end, the two wed and continued on the line, which inevitably led to more Omega births in the family. 

Strangely enough, there had been a lull in Omega births in the Oikawa family for 60 whole years. The people grew restless, yearning for a new Omega baby to be born and brig about what they had all been waiting for. The Gods must have heard them or something because 1 short year later, their luck had arrived. A young boy by the name of Oikawa Tooru and he was to be the next Omega successor in the royal bloodline. 

Years passed in the kingdom Tooru grew older and older each day. The King and Queen didn't know how to tell him what was to come and so they waited. For what, they didn't know, but they were hoping for some sign that their son would understand. They sadly never got that sign, and because of their waiting, they almost ended up telling him too late. 

 

On the eve of Tooru's 18th birthday, his father called him in to the throne room saying they needed to talk as a family. Tooru felt a slight sense of disarray as he walked down the echoing halls towards the room he had been in far too often. Been in, but not for personal business. Not for something like this. His heart raced as his mind sped through ideas of what could possibly be so important that his father wanted to discuss it somewhere so public and not in the confines of his chambers like always. 

He approached the towering doors and stood in front of them for a brief moment before taking a large gulp of hair and pushing them open wide. 

As he strode in to the room, brimming with confidence, he closed in on the two thrones with which both of his parents sat. The large doors made a loud think as they shut behind him and he bowed once he arrived directly in front.   
"Father, Mother, why have you called me so late at night?" the chattering in his head stopped and he smirked, bringing his wild side out that they adored so much. "You know my birthday isn't until tomorrow right, I can't take any presents now no matter how urgent!" 

Tooru laughed to lighten the mood but when he noticed the somber looks never left either of his parents faces, he calmed himself and moved forward to his mother to hold her hand. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with a relative? Are we under attack?" 

His father sighed to his left and he turned to look as the King stood up and walked over to his son and put a large hand on his shoulder. "Tooru, there is something we need to tell you."

His parents explained the best they could about suitors, and duels, and courtship but Tooru's mind was stuck on one specific point. "Wait," he said, interrupting his mother, "I can't choose who I marry?" His mother looked down at her hands and shook her head grievously. 

"That's the way it's been for centuries Tooru, we can't change the rules."

"What do you mean you can't change them! You're the highest authority in this whole kingdom, you can do whatever you want!" Tooru shouted backing away from the two. 

The King stepped forward with both of his hands up in an innocent gesture. "You know it doesn't work like that son. The people think they have a right to your hand, if we take that away from them. We'll have an uprising. The kingdom will fall apart from the inside out. You understand that right?"

Tooru scoffed and crossed his arms. "All I understand, father, is that everyone else gets to keep their 'rights' except me! This isn't fair!" He knew his voice was getting more into a whiny tone but he didn't care. He was being forced to marry a random stranger no matter who it was without even agreeing to it. 

The kings patience was wearing thin and he put his hands on his hips menacingly. "You are the Prince of the Aoba Johsai kingdom. Sometimes things won't be fair, you just have to deal with them! Now the Tournament starts tomorrow and I better see you there bright and early to greet all of the contestants!" The king breathed heavily for a few seconds before calling out "Guards! Lead the Prince to his room and make sure he doesn't come out until tomorrow morning." 

The guards rushed in and Tooru scoffed once more before swiveling on one foot and stomping out angrily back down the hall and slamming the door to his room. He knew he was acting like a child but he marched over to his bed anyways and fell flat on his face and proceeded to scream into the pillow. How was this even his life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru has had enough

The night dragged on restlessly for the young Prince as he tossed and turned in his bed, thinking everything he had heard over. He was to be married in a month. To who, he did not know. Wouldn't actually know until two nights before, when the actual tournament would be over. Once a winner is decided, the next day is followed by a final party and that is really one of the only times allowed for the new couple to actually get to know each other. 

Tooru tossed and turned, shaking his arms and legs around angrily at the unfairness of it all. And all because he was an Omega. His parents had explained that it was so the country didn't seem easy to attack, but he thought he had made his image to the public clear enough over the years. He wasn't an average Omega, not quite as submissive as the others. The Prince leaned more on the rebellious side, doing what he wanted, when he wanted, only obeying those higher up than him. In that case, only his parents. 

But apparently stereotypes don't change and the people still assumed that the only way to control an Omega is with a strong, capable Alpha. Tooru sighed and dropped his body to finally lay still. In less than a few hours, he would be forced to watch as strangers from all over fought for his hand in marriage, even though most didn't even know who he was. He couldn't handle something like that, no matter how much sense of duty he has. 

He sat up quickly in his bed and threw the covers off with a flick of his wrist, hurriedly scuttling out of bed and over to his wardrobe. He pulled out some traveling pants, his lucky boots, and a hood so that he wouldn't be recognized and tied them all on swiftly. As he was sliding on his last boot, he glanced out the window to see the first glimpse of daybreak over the horizon. If he was going to act, it had to be then. Tooru grabbed his emergency bag he always had packed from under his desk before swinging it over his shoulder and approaching his window. 

The drop to the ground wasn't too great, and Tooru had been doing it long enough that he knew the right way to land without breaking an ankle. So with one last look back into his room, he crouched on the windowsill, and jumped like it was all he had left. 

The landing was solid with just a little twinge to his right ankle, but he shook it off without a second thought and proceeded to run around the backside of the castle and into the market place right to the side. The brown haired Prince swung the hood over his head even though there weren't many people out yet anyway and started walking down the long paved road. He didn't have a very solid plan yet, but the one he was going with at the moment was to get as far away from the castle as possible. If he wasn't there for the tournament, then it couldn't happen...right?

The streets began to crowd as the day picked up and when the sun had finally completely broke over the horizon, the square was packed with people. It wasn't usually that crowded even when he took royal visits, but thinking it over, it was only obvious. People from all over had gathered just to make a spectacle of him and he scoffed once more, thinking about it again. It made him sick to think that those people thought they could just win him over like some sort of prize. Like he wasn't an actual person with actual human feelings. 

His train of thought brought him closer and closer to tears and when he noticed he was starting to get stares from the crowd, he moved over into the closest alleyway to slide off his hood and rub at his eyes, desperate to clear them of the pitiful liquid. As he was almost done composing himself, however, he heard a whistle from the end of the alley and he quickly put his hood back up and turned the opposite way. 

"Look at what we have here boys!" A burly voice said, followed by a bunch of low pitched laughs surrounding it. Tooru assumed it was a group of men (Beta's most likely, they were the most common designation) probably attracted to the scent of a distressed Omega. He continued to try and calm himself down, but now with the threat lurking near him, his anxiousness grew even higher without him being able to control it. "A poor little Omega all alone. Where you going pal? Need some help?"

The men got closer and closer and Tooru, being the dignified Prince that he was, turned around to tell them off sternly. But this was the wrong move. As soon as he turned to fully face them, he caught the scent immediately and was able to tell that they were not in fact Beta's, but instead a pack of Alpha's. Desperate, intimidating Alpha's at that. Tooru could smell the domination rolling off them and with so many surrounding him from all angles, the only thing he could do in response was let out a small whimper. 

The lead Alpha chuckled and moved right up next to Tooru, reaching out to stroke his cheek and making Tooru flinch uncontrollably. "Aw isn't that cute. Don't worry, me and my pals will take good care of you won't we?" The group inched in closer and closer, some hands reaching out to feel him, sending Tooru immediately into panic. He had never been touched like that before, and for it to happen so suddenly from people he didn't know, he did not like it one bit. He slapped the hands away and tried to make a run for it but his wrist was grabbed before he could get too far. 

"HEL-" he tried to call out, but a rough hand covered his mouth and a strong arm wrapped around his rib cage, locking him in so he couldn't escape. Tears were streaming down his face once again, but this time for a completely different reason, and he thought that that was it. That was how he would lose his virginity. In the grubby back alleys by a group of disgusting Alphas. As the hands began their touching again and he closed his eyes to accept his fate, a shout came from the end of the alley. 

"Stop!" a calm voice called, stilling everyone and making them turn to toward it. Tooru opened his eyes and noticed a figure clad in light greenish blue, too far away to make out his features behind his veil of tears. The Alpha holding him took his hand off Tooru's mouth to point and say "What do you want? Leave before you do something you'll really regret." 

Tooru knew it was his only chance, so he decided to trust in the mysterious figure. Looking in his direction, he mouthed the words "Help me." and was quickly shut out again and the hand returned to cover his mouth once more. 

But the figure had seen the cry loud and clear and chuckled a bit before cracking his knuckles. "Oh I wouldn't be saying that if I were you. You see, the one who should really be saying that is me." 

In a move as quick as lighting, the figure burst over and punched the first guy he saw directly in the jaw. The Alpha fell to the ground with a thump and the stranger holding Tooru up dropped him to the ground so suddenly he wasn't able to stay balanced. Tooru fell to his knees and crawled over to the nearest wall to lean against and try to regain some composure. 

All around him, the Alpha's were falling left and right, unable to even come close to stopping the mysterious figure and in no time at all, the entire group lay groaning on the ground with only the greenish-blue clad figure left standing. Tooru had at least calmed himself out of panic mode, but his anxiety levels were still intensely high and as the figure moved closer to him, he cowered uncontrollably. The figure knelt in front of the balled up Prince and carefully took his hood off so as not to frighten the anxious Omega. 

"It's okay," he spoke gently, "I'm not going to hurt you." He held up his hand slowly and offered them up to Tooru. "May I help you please? I know an Alpha's touch can be comforting, but only if the Omega trusts them."

Tooru thought through the situation and was baffled. How could someone he had never even met before be acting so kind and considerate to him? The Prince gave a small nod and only flinched slightly as the big hands were placed on topic his head as rubbed his hair soothingly back and forth. This went on for only a few minutes until Tooru was completely calm and the Alpha stopped with a broad smile across his face. 

"All better now?" he questioned before retracting his hands and standing up, "I wouldn't go outside alone too often this next month. There are a ton of single Alpha's in town for the Beliquise Tournament and I wouldn't want a situation like this happening again." 

The stranger smiled once more before bowing slightly and heading down the alley way. Tooru only had the sense at the last minute to yell out "Wait!" and stop the guy at the very end. "What's your name?"

The stranger smirked and said with brimming confidence "Iwaizumi Hajime. But don't worry, you'll hear that name a lot more this next month cause I plan on winning the tournament." And with that, the stranger walked off, leaving Tooru in a field of emotions he didn't know how to comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again guys! The plan is to do a chapter a day but we will see how long that actually lasts. Btw Oikawa might seem more submissive in this chapter because he was just...you know...attacked. But he will definitely not act that way all of the time. In fact be ready for super sass Oikawa next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tournament begins

Tooru didn't really know how ended up back at the palace. The only thing he could remember from his trip home was him being recognized outside the palace gates and then being brought in and thoroughly scolded by his parents. Even as he was brought to his chamber and changed into more regal clothing for the Tournament, the only thing on his mind was his encounter from earlier. 

Who was that strange man that saved him. He said his name was Iwaizumi Hajime but Tooru had never heard it before meaning he obviously couldn't be royal. So why did he help him? They were complete strangers to each other and it's not like he would be blamed for that kind of thing happening to Tooru. The idea completely baffled him and once he was done getting ready, he exited his chambers yet again to go and wait for his parents down by the throne room. 

Another thought that boggled his brain was why that Iwaizumi character needed to win so badly. The obvious reasons that first came to mind were for the money and the kingship, but for some reason, Tooru just couldn't believe those. Such a sincere man like Iwaizumi wouldn't think of greed in a situation like that so what could it be? At that thought, Tooru snapped out of his head and shook it back and forth wildly. Did he just call an Alpha sincere? He must have been losing his marbles or something of that nature to be trusting in a stranger and an Alpha at that. 

The towering doors to his side creaked open and his parents walked out in full public attire, looking their son up and down in dismay. "Couldn't you have tried a little harder son? These are your possible courtmates you are going out to see." the king sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Tooru looked confused for a second until he looked down himself and noticed that he had not, in fact, changed like he thought he had and instead was still wearing the exact same thing he had been that morning. 

It didn't seem to bother the defiant prince in the slightest and he scoffed a bit before crossing his arms. "Maybe nobody is worthy of me if they can't appreciate the state I'm in now. Maybe this whole thing should just be called off? Hm?" He arched his shoulders towards his dad and came toward him slightly in a threatening manner. "Oh wait, I forgot, there's 'nothing you can do.' My apologies. I'll just leave my future up to the crowd of hooligans out there who don't even know me. 

Tooru scoffed once more and proceeded ahead of his parents to walk down the hallway towards he back where most of their public events were held. He leaned back against the wall next to the one door leading out to the Royal booth and waved a sarcastic hand as his parents drew near. "After you, your majesties. Or should I say, oh powerless ones."

His parents ignored their sons taunts and jeers, accepting the fact that he would continue to do this for as long as the tournament went on. The king and queen walked through the door to hear and bunch of screams and cries from the crowd below and around. Tooru could see them wave at all of their citizens and watched as the King went up to the big podium up front. "Greeting, those from Aoba Johsai and all of the provinces around. Today, you have all gathered for one very important event. My son, Oikawa Tooru, has finally come of age. And with him being a proper Omega," the king emphasized proper just for Tooru, "the Beliquise Tournament can now begin!"

The crowd screamed yet again and Tooru poured behind the barely open door. It wasn't fair that everyone else could be happy while his freedom was being taken away. "And now, to introduce my son, the crown prince of Aoba Johsai, Oikawa Tooru." At this, Tooru knew to walk out and he strolled out as slow as possible, arms crossed and head held high, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He would look down at his nails a few times to show how above everything he was and once he got up to the podium, he nudged his shocked father aside and silenced the crowd with one hand. 

"Many of you are under the impression that I agreed willingly to this. That is not the case at all. You might win the Tournament here, but good luck actually trying to win my heart. I can promise you'll be sorely disappointed." And with that, he walked back to his chair and sat laid back, picking ice again at his nails. 

The crowd was silent and a few murmurings went around here and there about what they just heard. The king chuckled nervously and glared at Tooru out of the corner of his eye before saying, "My kid, always a jokester right? Anyway enough with the fuss. The postings are on the board outside the arena, first contestants take the field right away. Let the games begin!"

The cheering began again and Tooru sighed dramatically and the field cleared only leaving two people on it. His father came to sit next to him and smacked him softly on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"You just lost your speaking privileges for the rest of this month. You know you can't say things like that."

"Well, if I knew that was the only freedom I would be getting this whole month, then I would've said even more." 

The Tournament began below them and the structure was simple. Two people fought for ten minutes using whatever they chose and whoever stayed down for 10 seconds lost. The first few rounds happened without Tooru even paying attention and he was beginning to look on the next few weeks as days full of mindless torture. All up until the point when a certain name was called. 

"For our final round of the day, Iwaizumi Hajime vs. Nobuyuki Kai" the announcer called and Tooru immediately slid to the front of his seat. Looking down on the courtyard, he could see the face that had haunted his thoughts all day staring right back up at him. Tooru didn't even have the sense to look away when suddenly, Iwaizumi smirked and gave a small winked to the now flustered Prince. Once the. elk rung, the round was practically over and Iwaizumi had his opponent on the ground in less that five seconds. 

Tooru could see the clear skill from the young Alpha, and as he walked off the field, the prince only had one thought in his head. He would get to know more about the strange Alpha even if it killed him. The arena cleared with promises of coming back the same time tomorrow and once everyone has gone, he turned to his parents as they too were about to leave and asked "Where are most of the Alphas staying?"

His father gave him a shrewd look like he didn't quite know why he would need that kind of information. Tooru quickly defended himself and said "I'm just going too...scope out the scene. You know, see if there could be anyone I would like. That's what you wanted right?"

The king tried to process what Tooru was planning but couldn't come up with anything so he sighed and gave in. "Fine, most are staying in the hotel down by the market, but if you're going now, I must insist you bring Kindaichi along with you. It's getting late and I don't know what could happen with you alone among a bunch of Alphas."

Tooru groaned a bit but conceded thankfully and ran up to the front gates, grabbing his personal guard, Kindaichi, along the way. He was going to get to the bottom of that Iwaizumi Hajime character if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sassy Oikawa interaction to come!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with the intriguing Alpha only has Tooru more confused.

"Tell me again why we are at a hotel filled with alphas you despise in the middle of the night?" Kindaichi sighed, leaned against the side of the building, picking at his nails boredly. Tooru stood next to him, on his tiptoes, trying to look into the window that was just slightly taller than the brunette Omega. The darkness outside contrasted with the brightly lit room indoors that seemed to be a bar with Alphas practically taking up the whole space. 

Tooru scoffed and glanced down to Kindaichi before saying "Must I repeat myself? There's this one Alpha that seems suspicious to me. I don't know what his deal is, but if he's doing something illegal or has ill intentions, maybe we can get this dumb Tournament called off. At least for long enough so that I can come up with a better plan." Tooru knew this wasn't his only reason, but he didn't need to tell Kindaichi that. 

The Prince planted his feet on the ground and walked over to his personal guard to look at him condescendingly. "Come on Kin, I know you want this Tournament to end just as much as I do. You hate being posted with anyone other than Kunimi." Kindaichi blushed and muttered out some half garbled defense until Tooru stopped him with one hand on his shoulder. "Come on, it's so obvious. The way you look at him makes me want to gag sometimes." 

The brunette snickered at the angry look on his friends face and once Kindaichi finally calmed himself, he took a deep breath, before saying "If you even think of telling him. I will beat you so hard you won't be able to feel anything for weeks."

"Hey man, you won't hear a peep out of this mouth. As long as you help me right now with trying to find this guy." 

The guard sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands. "Fine, I'll help you this once. But if we don't find him in 10 minutes, we are going back to the castle. It's bad to have you out this late. You know how Alphas can get after dark."

"Yeah and that's another thing I'm going to fix when I become King. It's disgusting how Alpha's think they can get away with whatever they want just because of their hormones. They're only like that because they know they won't get in trouble for it. But that all will change soon. I'll make it so that no Omega will have to live in fear of being attacked again. No matter what. It's a good thing you're a Beta Kin, or else I might dislike you too." 

By that point, both Tooru and Kindaichi were peaking into the window when suddenly, there was a cough behind them. They both turned quickly and Kindaichi pushed Tooru behind him, hand placed on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw if he sensed any danger from the stranger in front of them. 

"State your purpose." Kindaichi said, trying to keep his Prince out of sight behind him. 

The stranger smirked and Tooru instantly recognized him as the man he has been looking for inside and wondered where he had been that he was outside now. 

"Oh I'm no threat to his majesty, I promise. The Prince can even confirm that for me can't you, your highness. I just wanted a quick word with the King-to-be, if I may?" Iwaizumi said in a snarky tone, as if he knew something that neither of the other two knew. Tooru walked up behind Kindaichi and placed a hand on his guard's shoulder.

"It's okay Kin, he's the one I was trying to find here anyway. I guess he ended up finding me."

"But didn't you say he might be dangerous?" Kindaichi whispered, turning to talk directly into the Prince's ear. "I don't think I should leave you right now." 

Tooru smiled and patted his guard on the cheek jokingly. "I'll be fine Kin. I'm a grown Omega, I know how to handle myself in social situations."

Kindaichi didn't look very assured, but agreed with his Prince anyway and told him, "I'll be right on the other side of this building, if you need anything, just shout. I'll hear you." and with that, his guard bowed and walked off, leaving the Omega alone with the strange Alpha that intrigued him so much. 

They both stood in silence for a few moments, Iwaizumi keeping the smug look on his face until Tooru balked and crossed his arms in frustration. He hoped it made him look more powerful but all he felt was uncomfortable with the way the Alpha was looking at him. 

"Look, Iwaizumi was it?" The Prince began, approaching him with a few short steps, "You must have known who I was this morning when you saved me. Why didn't you mention it? Did you think you would get extra favors in the Tournament? Cause if you couldn't guess from the announcement I made, I am completely opposed to everything going on here."

Suddenly, a look that Tooru never would've expected crossed the Alpha's face. Iwaizumi looked hurt for a split second before covering it back up with the smirk that never seemed to go away. "It seems you don't remember yet, but in time you will. I'll make you remember me no matter what." he got closer to the royal Omega and placed his hand gently on top of Tooru's head, mimicking what he had done just that morning, seemingly comforting him yet again. "I don't expect to receive anything from you. Not yet anyway. You just need to think back. Everything would make so much sense if you just remembered."

Tooru strangely didn't want to take the hand off his head, no matter how much the words he spoke confused him. "What do you mean remember? I'm sure I've never met you before. I mean...I'm pretty sure. I haven't met you, right?"

He couldn't place the Alphas face in his mind, that was for sure, but he could feel something deep inside of him, pushing to get closer to the strange man. It was like the hand on his head was glued there and if it was to be separated, the pain would be unbearable. "Why do I feel this way with you? It's confusing me to no end and I can't get you out of my mind no matter how hard I try. Is there something wrong with me? Did you do something to me?"

Tooru was starting to work himself up and Iwaizumi could clearly see that. He moved closer to the distraught Omega and put both hands on either side of his face. "Tooru, breath." The Alpha spoke as if they had been close friends, but Tooru did as he said nonetheless. "I'm not going to tell you, because you wouldn't believe me on this. There's a reason why you feel this way, but you have to discover it yourself."

The Alpha looked into Tooru's eyes and held the warmest look Tooru had ever seen directed at him before. He stayed like that for a few moments and then pulled back finally with a sigh. "I don't know what will trigger your memories. Frankly I'm surprised you forgot." Iwaizumi said, rubbing his arm with a nervous laugh. "Maybe go look in your library first? You used to spend a lot of time in there right?"

He approached Tooru once more and gave a final, gentle stroke to the Omega's cheek. "Please remember me soon. Then you could end the suffering for both of us." And with that, the Alpha walked away, leaving The Prince behind, alone. 

Tooru stood there for a second, processing his feelings for a brief moment before calling out to Kindaichi. The guard came running around, but when he saw his Prince alone, he slowed down a bit until he finally got to him. "What happened? Where did that guy go?"

Tooru said nothing to answer his questions, and instead said "I'm tired Kin-chan. Can we go home now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I was on vacation this weekend and wasn't able to type out the next few chapters. Things should get back to normal now. And also, sorry for the horrendous amount of typos last chapter. I'll try to make less of them from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories finally flood in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, in the flashback, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both 8 years old.

Tooru told Kindaichi hat he would go to bed as soon as they returned to the palace, but that was all a farce. Once they arrived, Kindaichi left to go and update the other guards, specifically Kunimi, and the Prince headed straight for the place he had been told to go, the library. 

Different feelings and thoughts were swirling around in his head, causing a frenzy that he could barely sort out. Firstly, why did he feel that anxious? It was a similar feeling to the one he had had that morning after Iwaizumi had left, but Tooru had blamed it all on the very recent attack. Now, there was no threat to him, and he felt as though an important link was missing from himself. He didn't know why he would feel something like that, since it had only started when Iwaizumi showed up. 

And that was another thing. Iwaizumi Hajime obviously knew him in a personal way. How else would he know that Tooru enjoyed spending countless days in the library as a child. The Omega had spent so much time in there that the days sort of blurred together in a mirage of information. There was no way that strange Alpha should know about Tooru's childhood and yet only an hour earlier, they were talking as if they were closer than family. 

Tooru didn't know what to think, so he walked to the library without thought and once in there, walked straight to where his body knew to take him. In the furthest corner, blocked off by two joining bookshelves, was Tooru's secret area. It still had everything from when he would sleep there like his pillows and a small lamp for reading when it was dark. But something stuck out that he couldn't quite place. 

He noticed a small box under a pile of blankets and he knelt down to nudge them out of the way so he could pull it out. It was a small wooden box with strange engravings on all of the sides. It was odd. Everything in that space was familiar to him except the box. He hadn't been there in a while, so he thought someone had put it there. But that couldn't be the reason, of someone had been there, they would've moved things around. Everything was in the place it should be, which means the box had always been there. 

What could it be?

Tooru moved back into the corner more and surrounded himself with pillows and blankets before lighting the lamp near him and pulling the box into his lap. He knew whatever was in it had to lead back to the strange Alpha, so he settled himself in for a long night ahead of him. Tooru took a deep breath to prepare himself before finally opening the box. 

It didn't seem to be anything special, just a bunch of trinkets such as shiny objects and acorns like any child would collect. But at the very bottom was a folded up paper. Tooru reached in and pulled it out, unfolding it to notice it looked like it was torn out of a book. Suddenly, the Omega felt his head go all dizzy. He tried to focus on what he was seeing, but once he read the top words "How to Create a Temporary Bond" the dizziness took hold unexpectedly and Tooru fainted, images rushing to his head, now remembered. 

***Ten Years Ago***

Tooru was running around in the garden, kicking up fallen leaves left and right like it was the best thing he had ever done. Usually, he wasn't an outdoor person, but the fall season was prime time for it to be not too hot and not too cold. 

"Come on Iwa-chan! This is fun!" the Omega yelled off to the side, where his best friend sat reading. 

Iwaizumi Hajime had been closer than family to Tooru ever since he was introduced at a family party. Iwa was the son of the Captain of Aoba Johsai's military and as such was always around the palace with his mom to hear about reports. Since that moment, they were inseparable and nothing feared the two apart. Not even sleep. They would cuddle each other all night and if either of the two weren't there, it ended up being a restless night. 

Their parents always joked about them looking like an old mated couple, but since Tooru knew nothing about that yet, he didn't really question it. The pair barely even knew their designations, Iwa was an Alpha and Tooru was an Omega. 

Iwaizumi wasn't really into the whole, playing and running around thing. He always much rathered reading above all. So when Tooru found out about this, the library became their safe place. Only one day out of the whole year would Iwaizumi spend the day willingly outside with Tooru and that was when all of the leaves had fallen off of the trees. Even the young Alpha could admit they were beautiful flying through the air. 

"I don't see what could be so fun about running around for no reason. If you want to play something, how about a real game?" Iwa said, putting his book down. 

Tooru seemed intrigued so he stopped what he was doing and walked over to his slightly shorter friend. "Oh, and what game did you have in mind Iwa-chan? I'm all ears!"

"How about...hide and seek? We haven't played that in a while right?"

Tooru jumped up and down with excitement and wrapped his arms around his friends neck. Physical contact was something they always enjoyed doing for some reason. It just felt right. "Oh goodie! Who will be the first seeker? I wanna hide first!"

Iwaizumi laughed and patted his friends arms before saying "Alright, you can hide first, but I'm only giving you 20 seconds."

Tooru sped off, using as much of his time as possible and looking around for where he wanted to hide. Every place seemed predictable and the Omega Prince didn't know where to go. That is until he got a brilliant idea. He ran up to the front gates and slide through the bars, kneeling in the bushes right outside the walls. His parents had told him never to leave the palace grounds until he was older, which made it the perfect spot. Iwaizumi would never think i look somewhere he wasn't supposed to go. 

Tooru sat there and sat there for what seemed like ever. And soon enough, the sky got dark and still no one came. Tooru was too prideful to go back inside. To him that would be admitting defeat and only until Iwaizumi said that he was giving up would he finally come out. But where could he be?

Suddenly, the Prince heard noises coming from down the street and a group of men walked by, walking clumsily from side to side. Tooru didn't know what to do, but the choice was yanked from his hands when one of the men started sniffing the air and immediately turned to where Tooru was crouching. "Hey boys look at this! A young Omega just waiting to be taken!" 

The group approached carefully and Tooru stood straight up, trying to back away but soon hit a wall, leaving him no where to go. "You must be asking for it to be out here so late at night little one. Did some Alpha get you started early and now you can't have enough?"

The young Prince didn't understand anything the men were saying, but he knew the way they were getting closer and closer that they only meant to do harm. As they were about to touch him, Tooru shut his eyes tight and screamed out a loud "IWA-CHAN!" and the presence disappeared. Tooru opened his eyes to noticed the men being restrained by two guards and as tears slowly crept into his eyes, arms embraced him roughly and he knew exactly who it was. 

Tooru's arms wrapped around the slightly shorter body and his head tucked into the oh-so-familiar neck, letting out sob after sob with seemingly no end. 

"Shhhh, Tooru, it's okay. I came for you see. Nothing happened. I'm here, and you are perfectly safe. As long as you are in my arms, no one can harm you." Iwaizumi murmured softly into the Prince's ear and Tooru could feel himself being lead somewhere he couldn't decipher until he felt the familiar warmth of the blankets in the library. 

"I-I was s-so scared Iwa-chan. I d-didnt know t-them and yet they w-were gonna hurt me. I don't want that to happen again." Tooru cried. He never left Iwa's arms the entire walk but now, Iwaizumi pulled back to hold Tooru's face gently and to look in his eyes. 

"Nothing like that will ever happen again okay? I will always be here for you to save you over and over again."

"But what if you weren't there. What if you were just a second too late and they did something I couldn't undo. I've heard my parents talking about something called marking. It might not be a permanent bond for Alphas but for Omega's like me, it lasts a lifetime. And any one of those Alphas could've marked me today and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. How could you prevent something like that!"

Tooru grew more and more hysterical and tears streamed down his face. Iwaizumi tried to dry them with his fingers, but they were coming so rapidly, he couldn't catch them all. The two sat in silence, thinking things over, until Iwaizumi smiled with brilliance and got up quick to run over to one shelf and pulled out a book. 

"This is it!" he exclaimed, opening up to a specific page it seemed he had read before, "I knew I had seen this somewhere. This should solve all of our problems!"

Tooru scanned the page that was titled "How To Create a Temporary Bond" and soon was smiling along with him. "This is perfect!" he exclaimed before sobering himself to say "Are you sure about this though? I'm not what one would call the best Omega."

Iwaizumi's eyes bulged and he reached up to run his hand through the Omega's hair as he had done so many times before. "What are you even saying? I should be the one not deserving you. You have everything wrong. Besides, it says right here that the bond is temporary. If you don't want me anymore after 10 years, it doesn't have to be renewed. By then you should be able to protect yourself right?"

Tooru smiled and leaned in to his friends touch. "Right. Well, whenever you're ready, I am."

The Prince leaned his head to the side, exposing most of his neck and pointed to where the book said to bite him. Iwaizumi leaned in and sunk his teeth into the spot slightly below where he would need to for an actual bond to take place. Emotions filled Tooru that he had never felt before and when Iwaizumi's teeth left Tooru's shoulder, the Prince tucked his head back into Iwa's shoulder and the two fell asleep like that, newly bonded and all. 

The next day, Tooru woke up alone, not knowing where exactly he was or why he was even there. There were no signs around him as to why he was there, so he got up and went back to his room, never to touch the box or small area again...until now. 

***Present Day***

Tooru awoke with a deep inhale and noticed it was now daylight outside. He had slept through the entire night, recovering lost memories he had not even known he had lost. The Prince picked up the paper from where it still was on his lap and turned it to the back. Of course the answer was staring him right in the face. At the bottom of the page, the text read "Failure to stay near the newly bonded Omega for a week after the bond results in loss of memory on the Omega's part. Some cases are less severe than others, but the most severe is forgetting about the Alpha completely. Only reuniting will return the lost memories to the Omega."

Tooru smacked his face and cursed himself as a kid for being so dumb. But that only led to thoughts of Iwaizumi. Iwa-chan. His best friend, now something more, and all he could think of was running to his Alpha no matter what. He shed the blankets he was wrapped in and ran to his room to change as fast as he could. 

The hectic brunette put on very similar clothing to yesterdays and ran out, down the hall, past Kindaichi who tried to stop him. "My Prince! Where are you going? The Tournament is about to start soon."

Tooru continued running, not caring about some stupid tournament when the one he was bonded to was so close in his grasp. He sprinted out of the palace, around the square to the very back where the Tournament was being held. Tooru could see the tents set up for the Alpha's to get ready and he had the knowledge enough to hide when a few Alpha's came out. If any of them saw him there, he would be surrounded in an instant and that was definitely not what he wanted. He walked all around the Alpha camp, with it getting busier and busier as the Tournament grew nearer. 

Tooru almost believed he would never find him when finally, he felt a tug at his heart from the left. He hurried over to the only open area left, where no one was in sight except the only one he wanted to see. The Omega took a deep breath and with a huge smile on his face, he yelled "IWA-CHAN!" and sprinted over to his Alpha. 

Iwaizumi turned and smiled warmly, holding his arms out for Tooru to jump in and wrapped his strong ones around Tooru's small body. The Alpha spun the flustered Omega around and Tooru buried his head into Iwaizumi's neck where he didn't know he would be ever again. When the smiling Alpha finally set him on his feet again, Tooru sighed happily and pulled back to put his forehead against his Alpha's. After a short moment of gazing into each other's eyes, all Tooru could say was "I missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who is commenting! I literally love comments so much! If you think this is the end of the drama then you are sorely mistaken my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More events are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really kind of just a filler fluff chapter to lead up to the intense angst coming next chapter. so enjoy while you can!

The two long lost friends stood staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Iwaizumi had taken to brushing Tooru's hair back again and the Omega kindly took it, even moving his head to get more of the Alpha's hand on it. As far as Tooru was concerned, they could stay like that for eternity and things would be alright. But a sudden voice from behind them brought them back to their senses. 

Iwa grabbed Tooru's wrist and dragged him over to an area behind the tents to where they knew they wouldn't be interrupted. For a short period of time at least. Tooru moved his hand into Iwaizumi's and grasped it firmly. "We need to talk. Obviously."

Iwa smirked and ran the fingers of his other hand down the Omega's face gently. "I kind of figured. But I'm just so glad you remembered. You found the box didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. And that bring me to my first point," the snarky Prince said before smacking the Alpha softly on the back of the head. "What were you thinking putting a temporary bond on your best friend without even reading the warning labels?"

Iwaizumi looked puzzled so Tooru sighed and yanked the page out of his pocket where he had hastily shoved it earlier. "Here, look on the back. It clearly says if you left I would forget things. Specially things YOU related." 

That brought Tooru to thinking for a bit and then he fell forward, on to Iwa's chest despite the slight height difference. "Why did you leave Iwa-chan? Did you really not like me? I'm sorry if I forced you into the bond, but I thought we were at least friends? Weren't we?"

The Alpha immediately pushed Tooru away from his body to look into eyes that had already begun tearing up. Before he knew it, Tooru was being picked up by his thighs and moved backwards until he was sitting on Iwa's lap while the Alpha sat calmly in a chair. 

"Tooru. I need you to listen carefully okay? Because I mean every word of it." Iwaizumi said, moving his hands to grasp both of Tooru's. 

The Prince looked on in pure focus and nodded his head, prepared for anything that came out of his mouth, even if it did happen to be rejection. 

Iwa took a big sigh and looked straight into the Omega's eyes before beginning. "That day, 10 years ago, was probably one of the happiest days in my life. To be completely honest, I had always had a sort of crush on you. To be able to make that deep connection with you so willing, it blew my mind away. In that moment when you fell asleep in my arms, I swore to myself that I would make you love me so that in 10 years, we would be able to seal the temporary bond with a real one. But my dreams didn't even last a full 2 hours." 

Iwaizumi began to look distraught so Tooru gripped his hands tighter and moved closer to the body in front of him, unconsciously giving comfort to his Alpha. Iwa smiled and continued on. "Since I was just dozing, I heard commotion out in the hallway. I didn't want you to be disturbed so I went out to see what it was. I was rushed in to the crowd and pushed along until I was lead to a scene I could have never imagined. My mom was in the great hall crying over my fathers dead body, brought back from the battlefield." 

Tooru gasped and his arms immediately shot out to wrap around Iwa's strong frame. "Iwa-chan I'm so sorry. I know how much your father meant to you."

Iwa took a shaky breath and wrapped his own arms around the Omega. "It was a long time ago. It's had it's time to heal. But right after that, my mother yanked me from the castle and moved me to a town far far away so that we would never have to hear about anything royal every again. She didn't really understand why I had cried night after night, but I couldn't very well tell her I had bonded with the Prince. So I kept it hidden, vowing one day I would come back to you and make things right no matter what."

Iwaizumi actually smiled down at Tooru and held his face in both of his hands. "I'm actually kind of glad you didn't remember me all of those years. The pain was almost excruciating at times. I wouldn't want that for you."

Tooru had had enough of his Alpha being sad so he tucked his face in the Alpha's neck once more and started frantically scenting him, knowing what it would mean for the two. 

Iwaizumi obviously knew as well and pushed the Omega away slightly to stop him. "Woah woah wait. What are you doing? If you scent mark me now, every Alpha in the Tournament would know. They'd go ballistic since its only actually been one day."

"I don't care." Tooru pouted, "You've made your confessions, now here's mine. You were the only Alpha I ever cared for Iwa-chan. Asking you to mark me meant so much more than just a simple friendship bond. Even then I knew that you were the only one for me and I still believe that to this day, even if I just got my memories of you back. I don't want to wait for this stupid Tournament to tell me who I have to be with. Cause all I want is you."

Iwaizumi smiled at his words but had to respond with his own logic. "I know you hate this Tournament. Believe me, I do as well. The thought of anyone actually ending up with someone that is *mine* infuriates me to no end. But this is what has to happen. We both know it and nothing can stop it."

When Tooru began to look down, Iwaizumi stopped it with a hand underneath his chin and a pressed kiss to his forehead. "That's why I'm here honey, to win this. If I win, there will be no problems right? Because I'll end up bonding with you anyway and we can live happily ever after."

"I think you're forgetting one thing. The Alpha's here are strong. They won't go down easily. What if you don't win? What if I end up with someone who isn't you? I don't think I could handle that."

"Oh so you don't trust my ability?" Iwa smirked again for the first time in a while and leaned in close to whisper "I seemed to take out those others Alpha's pretty quickly the other day. And I was raised by a military Captain. I know a thing or two about fighting."

Tooru bit his lip and looked up at Iwa from under his eyelashes where his head was tilted slightly down. "Fine, we'll do this your way. I'll wait until you win this thing and then we can truly be together." He looked down again and mumbled, "Can't we at least make the permanent bond now. There's no point in waiting."

Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head. "You know we can't do that either Tooru. The mark actually shows up on your skin if it's intended to be permanent and then everyone would know. We have to wait for everything until the Tournament is over if we truly want what is best for us. 

Tooru continued pouring until he had a stroke of genius and held up a finger tauntingly. "Okay, I will agree to holding back on everything except one."

The look on his face proved he had something mischievous on his mind and Iwaizumi bought in to it quickly, leaning his forehead on his playful bondmates. "Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

"You have to do one thing I ask of you every night until the Tournament is over. Because don't even think for a second that we won't be meeting up every night."

Iwaizumi seemed to take a second and think it over in his head before standing up again quickly and holding Tooru under his thighs, swinging him around playfully. "Okay, I can agree to that, your highness." He laughed, stopping suddenly to put the Omega down on his own two feet. "Would you like for me to do anything now? Before we must, gasp, part ways?" 

Tooru laughed and pushed playfully at Iwaizumi's shoulder and realized he hadn't felt so happy in a very long time. Once he had finally sobered his giggles, he took a deep breath and said, "Kiss me. Please. I at least need that to know that what happened today was real."

Iwaizumi wasted no time in obliging to his request and soon enough, soft plump lips were wrapped around Tooru's and they moved slowly but surely, proving once and for all that Iwaizumi had complete control in their relationship. He held on to Tooru's arms firmly and dominated the Omega's mouth with the strong way his lips pressed against his. The Alpha didn't even need to use tongue to make it clear just how much he owned Tooru. 

Once he pulled back, Tooru could feel his face flushed furiously and could feel his mind go a little fuzzy at the edges. Was this how it felt to finally have a real Alpha?

Iwaizumi looked a little flustered as well and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that when you are about to go back out in front of the public. But I just couldn't resist. Your so mouth watering Tooru." 

Tooru decided he could faint right there from happiness but was snapped out of his pleasure by even more voices coming from around the corner. "We must leave, quickly." Iwaizumi spoke and grabbed Tooru's wrist yet again to find them both safe passage back to the entrance without being caught. Suddenly, Tooru had the sudden urge not to leave, no matter what, but looking back at the reassuring glance his Alpha directed to him, he knew everything would be okay. 

"Wish me good luck out here. If I see you looking at any Alpha other than me, I'll slaughter them." Iwa said jokingly before pressing one final kiss to Tooru head and running back off towards the arena.

Tooru walked back in and up to the royal viewing dock in a daze and was actually able to show up right in time for the first match to begin. He ignored his parents glares to sit next to them contentedly. If this was how life was going to be for the next month, then Tooru decided he wouldn't actually hate it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys I'm thinking of starting another multi-chapter fanfiction with the theme of Vampires. Don't wanna give too much away but what Haikyuu couple would you guys want to see most? Really I'm up for any suggestion!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final match of he Tournament commences.

***25 days later***

Tooru felt like he was floating through the clouds, with how happy he had been the past few days. It was like he had opened a whole new chapter in his life and completely discarded the old, worn out one. Truthfully, he couldn't think of enough metaphors to compare the immense joy he felt to just by now being next to Iwaizumi's side. 

Everyday, Tooru would wake up, eager for the tournament to begin, to the surprise and astonishment of both the King and the Queen. They didn't mention it, however, in fear of turning their son away again when he had finally come to accept it. He hadn't really, all he wanted was to get up in that viewing booth everyday and wait impatiently for his Alpha to come out. As the days went on, Iwaizumi continued defeating all of the other Alpha's easily and getting moved closer and closer to having more rounds at the beginning of the day. By the last week of the tournament, he was practically one of the only ones left competing which meant more matches for Tooru to watch him in. 

It was like a wet Omega dream come to life, well just Tooru's dreams. The only one he watched was Iwa as his body moved and dodged the punches and kicks swiftly and with grace. The Omega had even taken to drooling at times and when he would happen to catch Iwa's glance from the field, the Alpha would wipe at his mouth and give a wink before getting back into things. Of course this made Tooru blush furiously and was definitely talked about every night. 

The promise kept true the entire month and every evening, the two would sneak out from watchful eyes and head to the same spot they had talked in the first time behind the tents. Most nights were the same, some catching up, some joking laughs, and always always ending with a perfect kiss. 

Usually in relationships, the romance wears off over time, but for Tooru, it felt completely different. It was like every night and every kiss was even deeper, even more sure and rough that Tooru couldn't help falling deeper and deeper in love with that man. The Prince couldn't seem to find anything that was wrong with their plan seeing as how well Iwaizumi was doing in the Tournament, and expected that in 2 days time, he would be rightfully bonded to the man of his dreams. 

Of course things weren't always attained that easily. 

It was the night before the last tournament day. The only two people left were Iwaizumi and a man named Ushijima Wakatoshi who were scheduled to fight at dawn the next morning. Ushijima had done equally well in all of his matches and seemed to be on equal grounds with Iwaizumi when it came to strength. Tooru tried not to worry and trust his Alpha a little more, but it wasn't his distrust in how well Iwa would do, it was how terrified he was of Ushijima winning. 

The entire Tournament, Ushijima would give Tooru these ominous looks from the field like he was meant to own him or something. And he always walked with an air as though he had already won the Tournament and there was no reason for anyone else to be there. The only time Tooru had actually conversed with Ushijima, the menacing Alpha had leaned in and whispered "I'm going to love making you mine." before walking off. 

Of course Tooru had told Iwaizumi what had happened that night and it was what they were conversing about again the night before the match

Iwaizumi was again sitting on some boxes with Tooru in his lap, but this time they were much more comfortable and they leaned against each other as if it was a perfectly normal occurrence. The shorter Alpha was stroking Tooru's sides to calm him down from the panic he was working himself into. 

"You know I won't let him have you." Iwa stated, looking straight into Tooru's eyes with full confidence.

"I believe you. You know I do. He just scares me so much Iwa-chan, the thought of him actually winning and claiming me and not you puts so much fear in my heart." Tooru whimpered and suddenly put his hands on his Alpha's shoulders. "You have to promise me you will win tomorrow. Please. I love you so much I can't lose you now." 

Iwaizumi scoffed and pulled his Omega closer to smell him but not scent mark. Not yet anyway, but soon. So soon. "Have I lost one match yet? What makes you think I would lose this one? And when I'm so close to finally having you."

Tooru sighed with exaggeration and smiled just a bit. "Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"Mmm just one thing. You." And with that, Iwa pulled him in yet again for a kiss that said everything he ever had to without words. 

They separated that night with less fear in Tooru's heart, but still there nonetheless. It didn't leave all night and remained a presence in him even as he took his seat next to his Father to look upon the already gathered crowd and the two men in the circle. One was the man he knew he couldn't live without, the other was a terrible person that terrified him to no end. Seeing as it was the last day of the tournament, the King stood up from his throne and moved forward to silence the crowd so that he may make a speech. 

"Greetings all, and thank you yet again for remaining steadfast through this entire months journey. We have standing before us, the two top contenders fighting for the right to become my son's husband. To the right, Iwaizumi Hajime. To the left, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Only one victor will remain and they alone will have all proper rights given to them by tomorrow's party. Men," he said now addressing the two in the ring, "I wish you both the best of luck. May the best Alpha win. You may begin!"

And with that, the fighting immediately began. 

Tooru almost wasn't able to keep up with how fast paced the action on the field was occurring. Ushijima would send a punch in one direction was immediately dodged by Iwa going the other way. It was so back and forth the Omega Prince couldn't really tell what was even happening. 

A few minutes passed as intense as the beginning and Tooru began to drum his fingers. Iwaizumi never usually took this long to win his match. Actually, it only usually took him about 10 seconds to completely crush his opponent. To see this round going on for much longer than that scared the pants off Tooru. 

The young Omega didn't know what to think when all of a sudden, he heard a cry from the field. Tooru focused back in quickly, knowing exactly who that sound had come from. 

On the field, Iwaizumi was laying on one side, clutching the other tightly where blood leaked out profusely. It seemed that Ushijima had concealed some small knifes the entire time and was just waiting for the right moment for Iwaizumi to be close enough. Tooru's mind went blank when he saw Iwa struggling to get back up and saw the menacing looking Alpha walking closer and closer to him. 

Tooru turned quickly to his parents and said "You have to call it off. He's hurt, it was an unfair blow. He's needs time to bandage it!"

His father turned to him and shook his head. "It technically wasn't unfair. The rules were to win by any means necessary so if that's what he chose then it's acceptable. Anyway we can't call it off just yet, the other guy still looks like he wants to fight."

Seeing as how he would get no where with his parents, he stood up fast and ran down the stairs to the side leading on to the field directly. He brought a lot of attention to himself but he didn't care and he ran faster and faster towards the love of his life, still struggling on his knees to get up from the ground. Ushijima continued towards him, seemingly unaware of how the crowds reaction had changed. 

Just as Ushijima lifted his small knife to stab into the already crippled Iwaizumi, Tooru pushed his Alpha out of the way and felt and sharp object pierce his shoulder fiercely. He gave out a scream of pain and fell to the ground, landing right next to Iwaizumi's face which showed a sign of pure anguish and horror. 

Tooru smiled in pain for a moment before whispering "I love you Iwa-chan." and promptly fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have been gone so long. School is hell am I right? Anyway there should be just one more chapter left after this and I will try not to delay it as much as I can. Immediately after I will begin the same schedule for updates on my new story where the couple will be....BokuAka!!! Please look out for it it shall be coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered...finally.

-Iwaizumi POV-

Iwaizumi's heart felt like it fell out of his chest when he saw the love of his life crumple to the ground next to him. Oikawa wasn't even supposed to be on the field and yet there he was, bleeding out from the deep wound on his shoulder. The Alpha wasn't even able to get a word out to his beloved before the Omega promptly fainted and sent the crowd into an uproar of outrage. 

Iwaizumi barely noticed the things going on around him. Ushijima ran off in one direction, knowing what he had done was sure to get him killed. He heard the King's voice yell out "Catch him! We must have him hung for this!" and he noticed the Queen rushing across the field towards them still on the ground. But Iwaizumi didn't care about any of this. 

He scooted over to Tooru, ignoring his own wound, and scooped up the fainted Omega in his arms. "Baby? Tooru honey wake up please?" The tears were already unconsciously rolling down his face and he tried covering up the wound on Tooru's shoulder with his hand. "I can't live without you Tooru please. You don't know how much I love you. Please wake up." 

By that time, multiple guards and the Queen had made their way over and were nudging him out of the way so that they could tend to the Prince's wounds. "No! Let me see him! Please! Don't take him from me!" Iwaizumi had become hysterical and tried pushing his way back through the guards to his beautiful Omega still laying on the ground looking even paler. He felt a comforting hand wrap around his wrist and he turned back to see the Queen looking at him with the same brown eyes that Tooru had. 

"I don't know what kind of relationship you have with my son, but we need to get him treated, as well as you." she said, looking down at his wound. Iwaizumi looked down too and was finally able to feel the searing pain in his side. 

"But Tooru..." 

"Tooru will be fine. You have to trust our healers, they're the best in the country believe me. I know my son and he won't like it when he wakes up and you're still hurt."

The young Alpha could tell that the women was also shaken up about everything, but she was trying to contain herself for the sake of her people. He nodded his head to her and watched as Tooru was taken off the field and he was led the other way by the Queen. 

He just had to hope and pray that Tooru would be okay. 

***1 day later***  
-Tooru's POV-

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't laying on grass anymore. He could feel the soft bed beneath him and the sterile air around him. It took him a few minutes to gain all of his senses back but once he did, he opened his eyes to look around. 

It seemed he had been moved to the medic room in the castle and one glance at his shoulder showed he was fully bandaged up and most of the pain was gone. Of course, thinking of his own wound brought the memory back of what happened and Tooru jolted out of bed and raced towards the door. 

"Looking for me?" a voice came from the corner of the room and Tooru whipped around to see the man he loved, laying in the bed right next to his. 

"IWA-CHAAAAAN!~"

The Omega ran over to where his Alpha was sitting up and hopped in his lap, wrapping both of his arms around the man's neck, tears falling fast. 

Iwaizumi's arms coiled around Tooru's waist and he stroked his Omega's back soothingly. "It's okay now, we are both okay. See, look!" He gestured to his own bandage around his side and gave a big smile. 

"I-I thought I was g-gonna lose you. I can't lose you. You're my everything!" Tooru blubbered into Iwa's shoulder. The Alpha just continued to stroke his back and whisper soothing words in his ear until he was finally able to breathe normally and look at him straight. 

He pushed back to look at Tooru straight in the eyes and he gave the Omega a cute, small smile. "There's my sweetheart. Look how beautiful you are." Tooru blushed and looked down, only to look back up at him from under his lashes. It was Iwaizumi's favorite look from him and he knew it. 

He heard Iwa sigh in a contented way and felt his warm hand on his face, wiping the already spilled tears away. "You know you can't do something like that again honey. Getting hurt like that, it almost killed me to see you lying there not even moving. If no one was around, you could've actually...." Iwa paused and Tooru knew that this was when he needed to be comforting his Alpha. 

He grabbed Iwa's hand from his waist and held it in between both of his. "Iwa-chan, I'm fine really. I know that was a completely stupid thing to do and in any other circumstance I wouldn't have run out there with nothing to protect me. But it was you out there. And you were hurt. I couldn't just do nothing. Doing nothing would mean I didn't actually care and that's as far from the truth as possible. You are my entire life, and if something happened to you, then I would have no other reason to be here."

"Well that makes two of us doesn't it? We both can't live without each other." He smiled a sincere smile until it turned into one of a joke once more. "I wonder how we did it these past couple of years. Well actually, I know how you did it, I suffered."

Tooru giggled and leaned his forehead against Iwa's shoulder, pushing him softly on his other shoulder. "You know that wasn't my fault. If we're actually pointing fingers here it's yours. Cause you didn't read the whole page about the stupid temporary bond."

At that reminder, Tooru looked back up with concern on his face. "Wait, what happened after I passed out? I didn't even see who won." Worry was racing through his mind since he knew in the position he had left Iwaizumi in, he wasn't that well off to beat Ushijima. 

Just when he was starting to panic, Iwa cut him off and started stroking his arms. "Baby, baby, shhh it's okay. You're fine. Ushijima was arrested for stabbing you. Do you really think they would still give him the kingdom after directly harming the one and only heir?"

Tooru took a second to process these words before taking a deep breath and saying, "So that means...?"

"Yes son, it means exactly what you're thinking." a loud voice boomed from the hallway and not even two seconds later, Tooru's parents both walked in to the small medic room. 

The Omega's face flushed and he quickly jumped off Iwaizumi's lap, but as he saw his Alpha also trying to get up, he pushed him back down, trying to keep him in bed. 

"Tooru, they're the King and Queen, I have to get up to greet them!"

"They're my parents, I think they can make an exception for an injured man!"

The king chuckled and settled the two by saying "Don't worry Iwaizumi, there's no reason for you to get up. You've been through quite a lot and I bet having our son jump on you right as he woke up wasn't the easiest experience."

"Dad!"

"What he means to say," the Queen said, also giggling behind her hand, "Is that we are forever grateful for how you protected our son. We will continue to be in your debt. And if we had know of your...circumstances, we could have found a way for the both of you to end together without all of the fuss. So next time please tell me this kind of stuff Tooru."

He stared at his mom and dad for a second before looking down at Iwaizumi and then back up at them. And for the second time in the last 5 minutes, he said "So that means...?!"

The King gave a big smile and said "Yes son, you are to marry Iwaizumi Hajime and rule the kingdom together. We have both agreed and found him a worthy man."

Tooru let out the biggest squeal and squeezed his arms around Iwaizumi before rushing over to also give his parents the biggest hug ever. "Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

The queen looked down on her son with the happiest expression and cupped his face to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Of course my darling. You know we only wish you the most happiness." 

They stayed hugging for a few seconds more before his parents walked out, letting them have as much alone time as they desire. 

Tooru walked back over to his Alpha and sat in his lap yet again but this time, with both of his legs hanging over the side of the bed. "Well, looks like everything worked out."

"Uh huh. Like I said it would of course. And who doubted me?"

Tooru looked down with his cheeks flushed yet again, but this time, Iwaizumi drew his face up to meet his own and their lips were once again connected with the sweetest touch. They moved together like they were meant to be, and when they disconnected, he knew of only one other place he would want those delicate lips to touch. 

"Iwa please, mark me. I've waited so long. I want you, it has to be you. Only you forever so please." Tooru begged as his arms wrapped around his Alpha's neck. 

As the Alpha's eyes grew darker and his arms wrapped around the Omega's waist, Tooru knew what was to come. And as he leaned his head to the side and felt a warm pressure right above where his other mark had been years ago, he knew this was exactly what paradise was supposed to feel like. And he was in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes please hate me i am so sorry for putting this off for so long. I'm really bad with procrastination if i don't have something motivating me to write. comments always help with that so please keep commenting on my works. they make me so happy honestly. i should be starting that vampire fic pretty soon so what out for that one!


End file.
